Two in One Makes Three
by moon princess MUDD
Summary: my first fic, but the second one uploaded, i know its not perfect but it works...i think
1. Chapter 1

Saint Tail fanfic

Saint Tail fanfic

First to be written, second to be uploaded

Her long ember hair danced through his mind all night, he could remember entwining his fingers through her silky tresses. Her dazzling smile made him weak in the knees, his heart started to throb. He wanted to be near her, to touch her soft, smoothes skin, to inhale her fragrant smell, to kiss her cool, pink lips. The more Asuka Jr. thought of the girl of his desire, the tighter his chest felt, the more h longed to just see her, to hear her. He got up from his desk unable to focus on his homework; he strode over to his bed and flopped down. He closed his eyes and imagined her, the way she walked, how caring she was, and how he'd gotten her.

His eyes opened slowly. As he balanced on his elbow he leaned towards his night stand, on it was a picture of his beautiful girlfriend, his classmate, his study partner, his Meimi. A crooked grin took his face as he remembered how he once hated the girl, made fun of her at every moment and now he only wanted to be near her. A smaller picture was in the corner of the frame, it was of the illusive Saint Tail, a phantom thief and a modern Robin Hood. She used magic and gymnastics to take back what had been stolen, yet another smile came to Asuka Jr. as he remembered…

The mayor had given him special permission to track down and capture the thief, as an aspiring detective Jr. had taken the job eagerly, unknowing where it would take him. For almost a year Asuka Jr. followed Saint Tail around like a puppy, never giving up on trying to catch her. His smile grew as he laughed at himself, somewhere deep inside he knew Meimi and Saint Tail were the same person, but he could never bring himself to admit it. Somewhere along the line, he had developed feelings for the both of them, and now he had them both all to himself, she was his girlfriend now and nothing was going to change that.

The night he found out of Meimi's double life popped into his mind as he let out yet another small laugh. She had saved him from falling to his death, and he in turn didn't let her go until he was sure they were both safe. It was then that she told him the truth, of course it was all in vein seeing as, due to events that took place in earlier in the evening he already knew, but he let her finish. Holding her tight, he simply said 'Sorry, I didn't notice' he laughed and held her tighter, feeling her hug back, he proclaimed his love for her and was overjoyed when she returned his feelings.

Now brought back from his memories, Asuka Jr. found himself quite tired and peacefully fell asleep only to dream more about his mysterious thief, his marvelous Meimi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Haneoka residence, Meimi was lost in her own love-filled dreams. She was so deeply asleep she couldn't hear the dark figure coming up behind her, a giant pair of scissors in hand…..

"AHHHHH!" the first sound heard the next morning; a teenage girl running down the stairs in a panic was the second. The petite red-head rolled into the kitchen in a desperate attempt to catch her breathe, "Mamma! What did you do?!"

Meimi could only assume it was her mother who had chopped her beautiful waist-long hair up to her now shaking shoulders, seeing as she had been bugging her for weeks to get a hair cut.

"Well, you wouldn't take my advice, so I took matters into my own hands" was her mother's calm reply.

Meimi's fists were balled and she was quaking with blind fury, she was just about to go totally ballistic on her mother when her father came into the room and began to praise his daughter on her new look, Meimi blushed and quickly forgot her anger. A few moments later Asuka Jr. was at the door ready to walk his girlfriend to school. When Meimi came to the door she noticed him staring and realized she didn't look like herself, she quickly explained her hair adding in that her mother had done an excellent job considering Meimi was in bed and asleep when she did it.

When she finally took a breath, meimi looked up only to find he was smiling at her. She felt his warm palm on the back of her head as it slowly shifted to rest on her cheek,

"It looks beautiful" Asuka said shyly, she smiled brightly but her cheerful expression turned to one of confusion when he mentioned she'd have to change her name, "You cant be Saint TAIL without your long pony-tail" he grinned and they both laughed knowing their was no point in changing her name since Saint Tail 'disappeared' after the jr. detective finally caught her. Still laughing the two galloped off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Two in One Makes Three

Two in One Makes Three

Part 2

Class was dull and quickly faded away into the late afternoon. The sun glazed over Meimi's skin giving her an angelic glow, which according to Asuka, she was. The heat hid behind a passing cloud and as the shade sent a chill down her spine a warm arm wrapped around the red-head's shoulders. Meimi turned and locked eyes with her loving boyfriend. The couple sat down on the cool grass by the park and Meimi shrugged into Asuka's shoulder, he held her tightly and sunk back to lie down so they could watch the clouds.

Meimi giggled and allowed him to place her head on his chest to use it as a pillow. When she heard Asuka's soft but familiar snoring she couldn't help but to laugh harder, she caught herself and relaxed again thinking it better to let him have his sleep while she bobbed up and down on his chest, eventually she too nodded off.


End file.
